Flashing Back Again
by Starpool2
Summary: Aquamarine is a Seawing princess with a dark secret. Ever since she was three days old, she's been having flashbacks of memories that aren't hers. Soon her actions start being effected. Now she has a choice, give in or fight back. Will another Seawing princess be corrupted? Part one of the Wings of Destiny Trilogy
1. Princess Aquamarine

**This Fanfic takes place roughly ten years after Talons of Power, Tsunami is queen of the Seawings. This story is inaccurate, it is based on my OC Tsunami's daughter Aquamarine.**

Aquamarine looked around, she was a navy blue dragon, with light green stripes, also, she was three days old.

 _Mom said I could leave the hatchery today!_ She mentally screams, _Where is she!?_

Aquamarine was Tsunami's only heir, as her mate, Riptide, was dead. He died in the Battle of the Night. It was thanks to him that they had defeated Darkstalker, and restored Uncle Turtle's animus power, but enough about that.

Aquamarine was tired of waiting, so she started searching for a way out of the hatchery. Figuring out there was no way out, except the entrance of course, Aquamarine started digging, while she dug she thought, _I should have a nickname._ Thinking and digging she missed the call of her mother.

 **Aquamarine** Tsunami's lights flashed. Then she poked her head inside. **Just what do you think your doing?**

Aquamarine felt herself being dragged out of her hole, **Uhh...** She flashed guiltily. **Digging a new nest...?**

 **Mhm.** Tsunami flickered. **Bad dragonet!** The queen scolds. **Normally I would ban you from leaving for a few more days but, we have guests coming to the summer palace.** The palace had been rebuilt over the past five years.

Aquamarine swam up in joy.

 **Come.** Tsunami commanded. Aquamarine followed her mother watching as she commanded guards, to do this and that. Aquamarine looked on to find that even after they left the ocean dragons were flying about. Aquamarine flashed happily.

"Oh dear, you don't need to talk in Aquatic up here, we can use voices to express ourselves." Aquamarine tilted her head to the side. **What?** She flashed, aquatic was all she knew, she didn't know how to speak words yet.

"Ah, yes, must get you speaking lessons, well for the sake of our visit,..." **Repeat after me.** Tsunami flashes, Aquamarine looked up readily, "Hello, my name is Aquamarine." Tsunami's looked on expectantly.

"H-llo, m-y n-a-me is Aq-ua-mr-ine." Aquamarine tries. She gazes at her mother.

 **Try again** The queen flashes back.

"H-llo my n-ame is Aqua-mar-ine."

 **Again** Tsunami fashed.

"Hello, my name is Aqua-mari-ne."

 **Once more**

"Hello, my name is Aquamarine." Aquamarine claps happily.

 **What you just said was... 'Hello my name is Aquamarine'.** Tsunami tells her daughter. Aquamarine flaps twice in excitement. Her first speaking lesson!

The rest of the flight passes rather, uneventfully, until finally they arrive at the palace. They each dive down and Aquamarine follows her mother through the underwater entrance.

"Ahh, sister." An unfamiliar dragon calls in greeting, another dragon soon follows. The first dragon was an average size, she was light green with eerie blue stripes.

"Anemone!" Tsunami calls happily, she turns to the other dragon, this dragon was extremely small, she was a whitish blue color, and her stripes were pure white. "Auklet." Tsunami names the other one. Auklet simply nods. Tsunami turns back to Anemone. "Still not talking?"

"Yep!" Anemone responds, then she notices Aquamarine. "Who's this little one?"

Aquamarine had a feeling of what she was asking, so she responded with, "Hello, my name is Aquamarine."

"Aww, how cute!" Anemone squeals.

"Yes, well, just taught her that line this morning, little dragonet still doesn't know speech." Tsunami sighs.

"Well, that won't do! Can't have _two_ silent dragons, now can we?" Anemone says.

"Yes... well, I was hoping you could teach her?" Tsunami asks her sister.

"Of course! It will be fun!" Anemone squeaks. Auklet just shakes her head. "I still have yet to let my little ones-" Anemone starts.

"Announcing the arrival of Queen Glory, and Queen Ruby." A dragon shouts. They all turn.

"Ah, Glory, Ruby, my friends and allies!" Tsunami holds out her arms like she's expecting a hug. "Glory, how did you ever get Death bringer to let you out? What with your... condition."

"As I recall _you_ were the one who fought in the battle of the night, when you were pregnant with Riptide's little ones." Glory retorts.

Tsunami winces at the mention of her beloved. Aquamarine growls, sensing her mother's discomfort.

"Aha... Glory apologize, please?" Ruby wimpers.

"Sorry, for mentioning him, Tsunami dear."

As the Queens continue to speak, Anemone flies over to Aquamarine.

 **Do you have a nickname or should I keep calling you Aquamarine?** Anemone flashes.

 **Call me Aqua... who are you?** Aquamarine questions.

 **I am your aunt Anemone.** She responds.

 **Oh** Aquamarine flashes back.

 **And now it's time for your first speaking lesson!** Anemone flashed with excitement.

Hours later,

Aquamarine was back in the hatchery getting ready for sleep, the day had gone by quickly after discovering how good a teacher Anemone was, now Aquamarine knew plenty of speech, and was waiting anxiously for her next lesson.

 **Good night.** Tsunami bids her daughter farewell. Aquamarine waves and starts falling softly asleep.

 _Aquamarine looks around, she's on a beach, the ocean water is cool against her talons._

 _"Ahh, you decided to show up, I see." An unfamiliar voice speaks from the shadows._

 _"Anything to ensure I become the next queen. Not that foolish sister!" Aquamarine finds herself speaking._

 _"Ha ha, well as long as you work with the Talons of Peace, Ocean will never succeed." A different feminine voice replies. Two dragons step out of the shadows, one as black as night, when he flared his wings you could see specks of silver, his eyes were the color of a full moon , the other, her voice was like silk, deadly silk, her scales were the color of blood fresh on a wound, her eyes were as blue as the ocean they stood beside, if looks could kill they would be dead. "Morrowseer, Sapphire, if the plan succeeds, we will become rulers of the sea kingdom as well as sky!"_

 _"But Flame, are you sure your daughter is ready?" Aquamarine speaks once again._

 _"Of course I'm sure, Scarlet will kill Oasis, starting a war, then she will challenge my sister and win!"_

 _"But, Flame, who will take the blame for Oasis' death?" Morrowseer questions._

 _"I've already got that figured out! Soon, you will deliver your stupid prophecy, and everything will fall into place." Flame laughs. "And besides... the less you know... the better." Flame lifts into the sky, as Aquamarine watches, she becomes a blood red speck, against the full moon._

 _"Until, we meet again." Aquamarine bids Morrowseer farewell, and dives into the ocean._

 _"Goodbye... Sapphire."_

 _Aquamarine missed the look of longing in Morrowseer's eyes._

Aquamarine wakes up in a cold sweat.

She looks around, nothing seems amiss. _What was that...?_ Aquamarine wonders. Soon she realizes it's already the next day! Aquamarine is pretty much 100 percent sure the other Queens are still here. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a flash, so she pokes her head out the door to see Anemone.

 **Your mother wants you at the summer palace, so let's not keep her waiting.** Anemone smiles and beckons Aquamarine to follow.

Soon enough they've reached the palace.

"Mom!" Aquamarine shouts.

"I see Anemone's lessons are paying off!" Tsunami smiles down at her daughter.

"So, this is her? Not much to look at." Glory snorts.

"Yes, well she will grow." Tsunami growls, then lightens up. "Come, let's discuss the union further." Ruby and Glory nod, and follow as Tsunami leads them to a separate cave. Aquamarine watches them go until Anemone distracts her.

"Next lesson! Oh and your mother wanted me to tell you that you'll be sleeping here for the remainder of the week." Aquamarine shrugs in response.

After another successful lesson, Aquamarine is curling up in her shared room, with Ruby's daughter, who had arrived this morning.

"So, what's it like being able to breathe underwater?" Ruby's daughter Flare asks.

"Pretty much the same as being able to breathe over water." Aquamarine jokes. Flare is one day older than Aquamarine herself.

"Ha, I can tell we're going to get along great!" Flare laughs, soon however she's snoring loudly.

Aquamarine takes the time to admire their room, there's a scroll shelf in one wall, containing a couple of blank scrolls, and a couple of written scrolls, as well as the fact that one half of the room is covered in water,there's also the two beds, one, Flare's, is made up of dried out kelp and seaweed, with a few strands of grass woven in. Aquamarine's bed is pretty much the same, except for a few things, one, no grass, two, the kelp and seaweed are still wet, three it's in the submerged half of the room.

After properly admiring the room, Aquamarine decided to go for a midnight fly, so she carefully crept out of the cave. Standing on the ledge she gazed at the interior palace, then she took to the skies, sneaking past the guards, she flew out to another island, that's when it started to rain.

 _Oh Seahorses! Now I'd better head back._ But she'd always flown to either palace with and adult dragon... so where was home? Aquamarine was lost! She searched and search until she found a cave. As soon a she crawled in she fell fast asleep...

 _This time she was in an unfamiliar place, it was surrounded by mountains, now that she thought about it, she was on a mountain! Aquamarine looked ahead, the was a battle going on between two dragons, one, was a young female looking like she was just reaching adulthood her scales were as orange as a clownfish, her eyes were red, red as the blood on her talons, the other, also female, looked as if she had wisdom beyond her years, her eyes were as blue as the sky, her scales were blood red... similar to... Flare's!_

 _"Please Scarlet, yield and I won't have to kill you!" The eldest speaks._

 _"Never! Queen Fire your time has come... to die.!" Scarlet sky dived for Fire claws out stretched Fire didn't have the time to move before... Scarlet went right through her! Fire's eyes widened, as she fell, never to move again._

 _Aquamarine found herself cheering, Flame on her left, Morrowseer on her right._

 _"Long live Queen Scarlet!" They chanted._

"Aquamarine!" Tsunami's worried voice shook her awake. "Oh thank Coral!" She shout when Aquamarine awakens. "Don't ever do that again you hear me!" Aquamarine found herself being dragged into a hug. Then she was put on her mother's back and carried away, back to the summer palace.


	2. New Arrivals, Old Flashbacks

When they arrived at the summer palace, Tsunami pulled out the teeth of a few guards , and warned them to keep a better look out. Soon, Aquamarine was back with Flare, the two dragonets completely unaware of the event that was about to occur.

"Oh my flaming crowns! That was... AWSOME!" Flare shouted. "I can't believe you left like that!" Flare's expression soon changed, "But how could you just leave me like this!?" She shout angrily.

"Um... you were sleeping..." Aquamarine clicks her teeth awkwardly.

"Yeah, Ok, you got me, I love sleep." She smiled. Aquamarine looked around... and then she heard the scream. "What was that?" So, Flare heard it too.

"Well, whoever that was is in big trouble, everyone is out on patrols... except Glory! That was probably her!" Flare gasped.

"Couldn't be... she doesn't seem like the screaming type..." Aquamarine cocks her head.

"Well... we should still check it out!" Flare declares. Aquamarine nods. They fly around to Glory's room and discover that Flare was right! It is Glory screaming.

"Arg!" Glory pants. "Wait! Where is the doctor!?"

"Um... most of the dragons are gone..." Flare whimpers under Glory's hard stare. "We are the only ones left!"

"Gah!" Glory cries out in pain and frustration.

"What's wrong anyway?" Aquamarine asks.

"Who are you to ask!?" Glory growls.

"Um... if we're the only dragons left... we need to know what's wrong so we can help you." Aquamarine points out.

"I suppose you're right." Glory caves. Aquamarine smiles in triumph. "Now I'm having the eggs! Well, HELP ME!" Glory looks panicked.

"Oh!" Flare gasps. "I know what to do! I've help mother many times!"

"Great!" Glory exclaims sarcastically.

"Oh! Right!" Flare reminds herself. "Aquamarine water!"

Aquamarine nods and flies off.

 _Water... Water where can I find water!?_ Aquamarine asks herself. _Aha!_

She remembered seeing a fresh water supply being carried in for the guests. Aquamarine flew to the cave where she remembered seeing it.

"There!" She cries happily.

"Hello?" A strange voice says. "Aren't you the Princess?"

"Yes." Aquamarine responds impatiently.

"What are you doing with the fresh water supply?" He asks. Finally Aquamarine just turns around, she sees another dragonet, about her age staring at her. He had sky blue scales, aquamarine stripes, and deep green eyes. "My name's Wave, by the way."

Aquamarine shakes her head. "Queen Glory is giving birth, this water is for her, and if I don't get it back soon, I may get acid spray in the face!" Aquamarine jokes.

"Oh! Let me help you!" Wave moves over to lend her a hand.

When they get to Glory's cave, "Well, thanks for your help but, I think I can take it from here." Aquamarine sighs.

"Of course!" Wave nods. Aquamarine moves to enter the cave. "Hey, maybe we can play together sometime?"

"Yeah sure... sometime." Aquamarine enters the cave...

To find Glory in even more pain!

"Ah! Good the water!" Flare gasped. "Drink up Glory! Now Aquamarine get me..." Flare thinks for a second. "A piece of driftwood."

"On it!" Aquamarine flies out of the cavern.

She lands on the beach next to the summer palace. There's a father long piece of driftwood sitting near the sea, having a good guess of what Flare wants it for, Aquamarine breaks it in half and flies off to Glory and Flare.

When she arrives no words are spoken, Flare just takes the driftwood and forces it into Glory's mouth. Despite muffled protests she gets it in.

Sometime later...

Glory is sitting wrapped comfortably around her eggs.

"Ok, let's give Glory some time to rest." Flare suggests. Aquamarine nods. So, they fly back to their cave. Son, they've both fallen asleep.

 _"Morrowseer..." Aquamarine speaks._

 _"Ah, Sapphire my love." Morrowseer smiles. "Congratulations on the promotion."_

 _"Oh, it's nothing." Aquamarine sighs._

 _"Being queen isn't nothing!" Morrowseer exclaims. Then he strokes the side of her face with his talons. Aquamarine smiles._

 _"I love you." Aquamarine sighs in contentment._

 _"I love you too." Morrowseer sighs back._

 _"We could run away! Start a new life!" Aquamarine exclaims._

 _"I can't." Morrowseer replies sadly._

 _"I must stay true to the plan, but, soon my love, we will be together." He looks at Aquamarine hopefully._

 _"Of course! There's nothing I want more!" Aquamarine flashes her stripes happily when she says this._

 _"Oh... great! Incoming Dragon Breath." Morrowseer scoffs._

 _"Will you two stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and focus!" Flame breathes a few embers on to the ground._

 _"Right!" Aquamarine jolts back into work mode. Then they turn around..._

Aquamarine wakes up to Flare shaking her.

"Hey? You okay? You were moaning and twisting in your sleep!" Flare looks concerned.

"Right um... about that..."

 _Should I tell her?_

"What?"

 _No._

"Nothing!" Aquamarine squeaks.

"All right... you know you can tell me anything... right?" Flare says.

"Yes yes I know." Aquamarine responds impatiently.

The two dragonets fly outside... only to run into Wave.


	3. Crushes and Goodbyes

**One note: every time I get a good review, I get inspired, so... please keep leaving positive feedback! I love you all!**

"Oh! Princess!" Wave gasps as he realizes who he just ran into.

"Uh...! Oh! Hi!" Aquamarine shakes her head and smiles.

"Um, I'm gonna go now..." Flame awkwardly steps away and flies off.

"Right... ok." Aquamarine nods.

"Hey, um, how have you been?" Wave asks.

"Since yesterday? Fine." Aquamarine responds.

"Anyway I-" Wave begins.

"Wave!" A voice calls.

"Oh! Time for my first day of guard training." Wave happily flies off not noticing Aquamarine staring after him.

 _It's just a crush, get over it! We just met!_ Aquamarine scolds herself mentally.

"Aquamarine I'm leaving to head back to the Sky Kingdom!" Flame yells.

"What!?" Aquamarine quickly flies to join her Skywing friend.

Flame and Ruby were standing on the take-off ledge when Aquamarine arrived.

"You can't leave now!" Aquamarine exclaims to her friend.

"I'm sorry, but our kingdom needs us." Queen Ruby's voice cuts through their conversation. "Wouldn't want my mother coming back, would we?"

Everyone knew the former Queen Scarlet was still out there, and looking for a way to take her kingdom back.

"Of course I understand." Aquamarine says in the most queenly voice she can muster. Ruby smiles and bids her farewell, flying off. After a few words, Flame joins her.

"Goodbye!" Flame calls. Little did they know this would be their last encounter for many moons to come...

Aquamarine sighs as she turns around ready to head back to the Deep Palace, knowing her mother probably has another chore to keep her busy. She found her mother saying farewell to Queen Glory, standing next to them was a tall intimidating Nightwing, he had cold Ruby eyes, but when he saw her his glare softened.

"Ah, hello!" The Nightwing smiles cheekily. "I'm Deathbringer and father to Glory's eggs. You are Tsunami's dragonet yes?"

"Yes, this is Aquamarine, my only heir." Tsunami states.

"Well, better keep a close eye on that one. If I were still an assassin, _I_ would want to kill her. Make your kingdom vulnerable." Deathbringer looks at Tsunami.

"Yes, well, I'm not planning on- shhh, it's ok little one." Tsunami stops her rant when she notices her daughter shaking. "I would never let anyone touch you."

"I know Mommy." Aquamarine let her dragonet side show.

"Pineapple brain! You scared her!" Glory wacky Deathbringer over the head.

"Heheh, Sorry..."

"It's... fine. Sorry Tsunami we best be going now." Glory smiles softly at her friend.

"Of course, you have a kingdom to run. Goodbye." Tsunami bids her friend farewell. Glory and Deathbringer take to the skies carrying their two eggs. Tsunami and Aquamarine watch as the dots fade into the distance. "Well, my dear, I'm giving you the day off! Have fun!" Tsunami flies off.

Aquamarine rolls her eyes and looks around for something to do.

"Nothing." She mutters.

Aquamarine walks to the take-off ledge, figuring she'd go out for a fly.

"Where you going sis?" Bubbles, her brother, asks.

"Just out for a fly, be back soon." Aquamarine responds.

"But last time you got lost!" Shark, her brother who was named after general Shark, points out. He's very protective of his siblings.

"Three moons! Will you leave me alone!" Aquamarine gasps, exasperated.

"Nope!" Her brothers reply.

"Fine then! Come with me!" Aquamarine exclaims. Her brothers shrug and climb up beside her.

"Ok." They say. Aquamarine flies up and looks around, enjoying the sea breeze.

"Ah, feels nice don't it sis?" Bubbles looks at his sister.

"Yes." She replies. "Yes it does."

The siblings fly up and around the castle a couple times before heading back inside for dinner.

They all sit at the table and wait for their mother to give them the ok for eating.

"All right guys, go ahead." Tsunami waves a claw, the dragons dig in happily. All too soon it's time to rest.

"Good night." Tsunami smiles at her children, before exiting the cave. Shark and Bubbles dog pile each other while Aquamarine curls up at the edge of their shared nest. She finds her eyes drooping, and slides off to sleep.

 _"We can have our own cave somewhere, we'll run away!" Aquamarine smiles at Morrowseer._

 _"I... can't." Morrowseer sighs._

 _"Why?" Aquamarine asks._

 _"I need to stay loyal, and you need to become queen." Morrowseer hangs his head._

 _"When I'm queen, we'll be together, always!" Aquamarine exclaims, feeling joy bubble up inside her._

 _"Yes!" Morrowseer agrees. "But first."_

 _He gestures to where Queen Ocean was waiting. Aquamarine stepped forward, head high._

 _"Mother." She speaks. Ocean smiles warmly._

 _"Yes daughter? What I is it?"_

 _"I would like to challenge you for queen of the Seawings."_

 _Ocean's eyes widen._

Aquamarine wakes up, sweating, like usual.

"Are you all right sis?" Shark asks, looking concerned, Bubbles behind him with a frown on his face.

 _Should I...?_ Aquamarine wonders.

"I'm..."

 _No._

"Fine." She lies. Shark frowns.

"I'm you're sure." He replies.

"I'm sure." She sighs. Shark and Bubbles go back to sleep, leaving Aquamarine awake with her thoughts.

 _Why is this happening!?_ She mentally cries, in the real world she feels tears running down her cheeks. Little did d he know, Bubbles was watching.

"My sister is definitely not 'fine'." He mutters. Aquamarine's head snaps up, ears pricked.

"Who's there?" She calls. Bubbles stays silent. "Show yourself!"

Nothing.

"I guess I'm just being paranoid." She sighs. Bubbles lies his head down, deciding to confront her in the morning.

He forgets.

The next morning...

"Children! Breakfast!" Tsunami's call is heard throughout the palace walls. The children run to the table.

After Tsunami's call they all dig in.

"How was everyone's sleep last night?" Tsunami asks her children.

"Fine." They all chorused, though one was lying. Tsunami nods, then a dragon comes up to her and whispers something in her ear.

"Best be off! Royal business." The queen flies off into one of the higher caves.

"Aw." Her dragonets sigh. Soon they all pick up their chatter, having decent conversation.

Later, it was an eventful day, but it was coming to a close, Tsunami had finally finished telling them a story, to make up for breakfast, and the dragonets were falling asleep.

For the first time in her life Aquamarine's dreams were normal.

 **So sorry, totally forgot to save and just noticed that the chapter wasn't comepleted, OMG I'm sorry!** **Please forgive me.**

 ***whimpers sadly***

 **I'm so sorry!**

 **I will try to give a longer chapter next time, to fix things.**

 **PS, if anyone could make a cover image that would be great. I just kind of picked this one randomly off the internet, lol.**

 **Sorry again!**

 **~ Starpool**


	4. Invasion

**Wondering if I should do a story on Flame, review if you want me to.**

Aquamarine sighed. She was 6 years old.

 _6 years today._ She remembers. Six years since the start of the flashbacks. Six years since she had last seen Flare.

"Miss Aquamarine." The guard, Squid if she remembers right, calls.

Aquamarine bows her head, giving him permission to continue.

"It's an invite to the Sky kingdom." Squid states. "Flare has challenged her mother, Queen Ruby."

Aquamarine's head shoots up. Her eyes wide with shock.

"N-no way!" She stammers.

"Unfortunately, yes." Squid replies.

"MOM!" Aquamarine yells flying toward Tsunami.

When she arrives she sees her mother's grim face, and knows she got the same invite.

"Mom..." Aquamarine growls. Then her eyes narrow and she feels a sudden hatred toward the Seawing.

"Reef?" Tsunami looks at her daughter with a question in her eyes. Reef was the nickname Tsunami had come up with for her daughter.

"I - I'm fine." Aquamarine shakes her head. "Just... concerned."

"Understandable." Tsunami sighs. "This is... sad."

"Yes." Aquamarine agrees.

Soon they start their journey to the Sky Kingdom.

They arrive without much drama, though they are questioned by the Sandwings once.

"Flare!" Aquamarine jumps at the sight of her old friend.

"Aqua!" Flare smiles. Then she looks saddened.

"Dragon breath, heh." Aquamarine smirks.

"What?" Flare turns her head.

"I said 'What's wrong?' " Aquamarine looks at Flare.

"I'm just sad, sad that this may be my last day."

"Why did you challenge your mother?" Aquamarine asks.

"I... honestly, I have no idea!" Flare sighs.

"Then, can't you back out?" Aquamarine questions.

"Any and all her get one shot at the throne, if I backed out... I'd lose my right to the throne, as well as be shamed in front of my kingdom!" Flare sighs.

"I'm sorry..." Aquamarine finds herself with tears in her eyes for her friend.

"I don't even remember issuing the challenge." Flare mumbles.

"What?" Aquamarine asks. "I didn't hear you."

"Nothing." Flare sighs, then smiles. "Let's just have some fun!"

"Flare." Aquamarine looks her friend in the eye. "Don't die."

"I... make no promises." Flare looks out at her kingdom, knowing this could be the last time she ever sees it.

"Ah, my friend." Aquamarine sighs.

"So, how's it going with Wave?" Flare smirks childishly.

"Wha... wha... what!?" Aquamarine stutters.

"Don't act like you don't know, I saw you giving him the goo-goo eyes last time I was over!" Flare grins.

"I-It's fine..." Aquamarine sighs. She then perks up. "Hey! Let's go for a fly!"

"Yeah!" Flare readily agrees. The two walk out to the take off platform and start their fly. "Hey, Aquamarine?" Flare asks.

"Yes?" Aquamarine tilts her head.

"Why are we friends?" Flare asks.

"Because... because you're funny, you're kind, and you're the only one who gets me!" Aquamarine responds.

"Oh... thank you!" Flare smiles, clearly reassured about something.

"Hm." Aquamarine sighs. Suddenly, an orange Skywing starts winging toward them.

"It's time." He says. Flame sighs.

"Are you sure, Flicker?" The Skywing princess shakes her head at the dragon, Flicker.

"Unfortunately, yes your majesty." Flicker blinks. The three dragons wing their way back to the palace, deep in thought. Flicker leaves them when they reach the arena. This arena is new, better than the old one, and only serves for royal challenges.

Ruby was waiting in the centre of the arena.

"After this, the surviving challenger will be safe for three years, as per custom. So my sister Flower, will not be able to become 1 ueen for the next three years... no matter how this turns out." Flame states, then stares at the ground. "One way or another, a dragon will die today."

Aquamarine blinks, then walks back to her seat with her mother. Tsunami moves over, allowing Aquamarine access to her side.

Suddenly, three Seawings descend upon the arena.

"Your majesty." The lead Seawing, Pike, bows. "We're under attack!"

Tsunami stands up. Bowing her head to Ruby, she calls her Seawing troop and goes back to the palace.

The Seawings fly back discover... Skywings!

Skywings invading them!

Tsunami's eyes widened, after telling her children to go hide somewhere safe, she heads off to lead the charge.

Aquamarine, being the rebel she is, doesn't listen.

"Sister." Shark hisses. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"To fight." The Seawing replies.

"No. You're not." Shark growls, blocking her exit. Bubbles soon joins him.

"Sis," He looks at her with sympathy. "You're the only girl heir. You have to be queen someday. You can't fight because we can't lose you."

Aquamarine whales, and sinks to the ground, sobbing.

"I hate this! I hate all of this!"

At once her siblings are at her side, she leans into Shark, he was always there, always knew how to comfort her, he was her big brother, the first to hatch. The there was innocent little Bubbles, who hatched the same time as her, five minutes later, he always knew how to brighten her day, how to lift her out of any bad mood, when Tsunami was away. They were her brothers, her family.

"I-I should've told you sooner." She whimpers. Her brothers look at her, confused.

"Told us what?" They asked.

"Told you that I-" She never finished that sentence.

"Aha! Finally Tsunami's precious dragonets!" A Skywing burst in, snarling. Shark stood in front of his siblings.

"Go. Out through the back exit, I'll hold her off as long as I can." He turns back to the Skywing.

"No!" Aquamarine cries. "We can't lose you!"

"I'm sorry, now go!" Shark roars. Bubbles and Aquamarine scramble through the back tunnel, they hear Shark roar, and talons racing to catch up to them.

"Aquamarine! Here!" Bubbles calls, having found a side tunnel, Aquamarine races inside, her brother following. The two of them run until the sound of talons fade, they slow to a walk. Soon, though, they hear a strange sound... snoring.


	5. Sleeping Dragon

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, heh, this story has always been at the back of my mind!**

Aquamarine and Bubbles stared at the sleeping form in front of them. Soon, they get curious.

"So, what are we supposed to do with it?" Bubbles asked. Aquamarine shrugged.

"We could always... wake it up?" She suggests.

"Ok." Bubbles readily agrees. The two dragonets move in on their target.

"3... 2... 1..." Aquamarine counts down.

"WAKE UP!" They screech. Nothing. Not even a shift.

"Talons and tails she is a heavy sleeper!" Bubbles exclaims.

"We sure she isn't a Rainwing?" Aquamarine asks.

"Yep, she got our stripes!" Bubbles flashes for emphasis. Suddenly the dragon stirs.

"Well, I'll be... have I been asleep?" It asks. Soon, the two dragonets realize it's a girl.

"I... think so Ma'am." Bubbles replies nervously. The dragon snorts.

"Well that's just like my foolhearted sister, locking me away so she can have the throne!" The dragon growls. Aquamarine lowers her defensive stance.

"Who is you sister?" She asks, and the female Seawing quickly answers.

"Princess Sapphire." Aquamarine gasps.

"Wait... you mean great grandmother Queen Sapphire?" The, clearly royal, dragon snorts.

" _Queen_ Sapphire!? How long have I been asleep?"

"That depends, when was the last event you remember?" Bubbles asks. The dragon bites her lip.

"I was about to challenge my mother for the throne!" She replies. Bubbles and Aquamarine look at each other with wide eyes.

"What is your name?" Aquamarine asks, the dragon stands up tall.

"Princess Ripple of the Royal Seawing Family!" She announces, Bubbles and Aquamarine gasp.

"The last time the Seawings heard that name... Was when Princess Ripple was about to challenge Queen Ocean... and then disappeared, so Sapphire took her place!"

Ripple looks taken aback.

"I was about to go to the arena when Sapphire asked me to come have a celebratory dolphin... why that no good fish faced sea monkey! How dare she steal my throne! Where is she!? I must speak to her at once!"

"Ripple... Queen Sapphire has been dead for over twenty years... she died during the twenty year war, when Grandmother Coral took over, then Mother took over after her." Bubbles explains.

"D-dead... my sister is... dead." Ripple hangs her head. "Wait... if Sapp was your Gear Grandmother... then I'm your great aunt!"

Aquamarine seems to be weighing the new information.

"Yes... I suppose you are... I just wish Shark was here to meet you..." Bubbles gasps slightly before hanging his own head, they had been so caught up in excitement that they had almost forgot.

"Who is Shark?" Ripple asks, and the two dragonets look at her.

"Shark was our brother, we... we believe he was killed when the Skywings attacked." Bubbles tells her, Aquamarine's shoulders sag, for not only had she lost a sibling, but a friend as well.

Ripple's gaze softens.

"Oh come here you poor dears, what about your mother, what's her name?" Aquamarine looks up.

"Tsunami." She replies. Ripple nods.

"Where is she?" The blue Seawing asks gently. Bubbles started crying.

"She was probably killed too!" Aquamarine sobbed a little at that comment.

"Get away from my Dragonets!" A familiar voice shouts. Aquamarine and Bubbles look up in excitement.

"Mom!" They exclaim. "Your alive!"

"Of course I am." Tsunami snorts. "You think a stupid Skywings can kill me... where is your brother?"

"I'm sorry mother... we think... he's dead." Tsunami gasps, and a few tears run down her cheeks.

"I see." The queen straightens up and looks at Ripple. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Mom, this is Great Aunt Ripple." Aquamarine replies and Tsunami gasps for the second time in five minutes.

"W-Wh-What!?" Tsunami gapes. Bubbles nods.

"Great Grandmother Sapphire must have put a sleeping spell on her with Anumis magic, and then she stole the throne!"

Ripple nods affirmative.

"Pleasure to meet my Great Niece." The giant dragon extends a talon, Tsunami reluctantly takes it.

"How did you wake up?" Aquamarine pipes up.

"When Bubbles flashed his stripes!" Tsunami nods.

"Makes sense, only direct descendants of Sapphire could break the spell." Tsunami shakes herself. "Come, let's get home, to the underwater palace."

As the other dragons nod, Tsunami dives into the water, quickly followed by the her dragonets... and Ripple.

As they arrive in the Underwater Palace Tsunami sends Aquamarine and Bubbles to bed, needing to talk with Ripple.

Aquamarine quickly dives into the seaweed nest waiting for her, and falls asleep.

 _She was Sapphire again, meeting Morrowseer, but this time she felt nothing but rage._

 _"Are you telling me you don't love me any more!" She screams Morrowseer nods._

 _"I found love in a Nightwing. You should find live within your own tribe too."_

 _With tears streaming down her face, Aquamarine stares at him._

 _"Do you really believe that?" As he nods she sighs. "What happened to you? I-I will always love you, no matter what." Aquamarine turns and dives I to the sea, her thoughts drifting in one direction._

 _What to do about the dragonets._

Aquamarine wakes up again, she decides to go above surface and clear her head.

As she breaks the surface she notices the wave the light reflects the surface, aquamarine waves. Then she takes note of how the sky reflects off the waves, sapphire waves.

"Aqua into sapphire, hm, what could it mean?" As she dives back under the surface, she ponders what those waves could mean, over the next days her dreams keep repeating those words, over, and over again.

 _Aqua into sapphire..._

 **Hey guys sorry my update took so achingly long, but I'm back and better than ever! Can't promise frequently updating though, but I'll try my best.**

 **This is one story I aim to complete!**

 **Star out!**


	6. Aqua into Sapphire

**Back again, yeah I know it's been a while but, hey, everybody needs a break.**

Aquamarine is six years old, the same age her mother had been when she had saved Pyrrhia.

"Aquamarine!" Her mother's voice calls.

And the same age Queen Glory was when she became queen of the RainWings.

 _Do it._

Aquamarine's head snapped up, ever since they freed Ripple from the sleeping spell a voice had been urging her to challenge her mother for Queen of the throne.

"I mean it, Aquamarine!" They had developed a new palace into a cave, not too far from the deep palace, but the only way in or out was an underwater tunnel.

Aquamarine quickly ran out of her room and then flew down to the meeting room, there was a meeting going on between Tsunami, Auklet, Anemone, and Ripple to decide whether or not Ripple should still count as an air to the throne.

"I still say that she shouldn't, her time has past." Anemone's voice chimed.

"At least she should still be counted as royal." Auklet said a rarely long sentence.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Tsunami speaks.

When Aquamarine enters, Tsunami's back is to her, though the others turned their eyes to her, causing the Queen to turn around. Tsunami's eyes were sad.

"Yes mother?"

"In the excitement of the SkyWing attack there is something I neglected to mention..." Tsunami starts.

"Yes?" Aquamarine tilts her head, worry filling her gaze and her wings ruffling.

"When the SkyWings attacked Wave was the first to start the defence..." Aquamarine got a sinking feeling. "And, I'm sorry, he didn't make it..."

"What do you mean?" Aquamarine squeaks.

"Wave is... dead." That sentence broke her heart, Aquamarine ran out of the room and swam down the tunnel, she broke the suffice of the water and flew to the island she had first gotten lost at, it had become her hideout.

Aquamarine tilted her snout to the sky and roared, snarling her woes to anyone who heard, and she cried.

The next day, Aquamarine woke up on the same ledge she had cried on the night before, but there had been no dreams, strange.

 _Do it._

 _Ugh, I don't have time for this!_ Aquamarine shook her head, first Flare's betrayal, then Shark's death, and now poor Wave.

Her throat felt dry, and she dove far underwater, where she only had her thoughts, she was interrupted by a flash, it was Dolphin, a servant, calling her back to the castle.

 _Which one?_ She asks.

 _Summer, your mother was worried about you._ Dolphin flashes back, then swims off.

Aquamarine nods and follows. She shoots through the water and up the tunnel, just behind Dolphin.

"Your majesty." Dolphin bows, then flies away to the small cafeteria in the palace, Aquamarine flies up to her mother, who was on a ledge, watching her daughter arrive.

 _DO IT!_

She hears the voice scream.

"Are you all right?" Tsunami asks. "The, er, the guards heard your scream last night..."

 _DO IT NOW!_

The voice screams violently, Aquamarine suddenly gets angry, then she feels strange, like she's watching the scene from afar.

"Queen Tsunami, I challenge you for the throne of the SeaWings!"

Gasps, including her own, as Tsunami takes a step back.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes!" Aquamarine snarls, not meaning it. Tsunami gives a curt nod.

"Fine. The challenge will be one week from today."

* * *

It was the day before the challenge, and Aquamarine was freaking out, she didn't want to battle battle her mother, but she had no choice now!

The moon was rising and the dragonet lay her head down, soon she was asleep, how, no one knew.

 _Aquamarine was floating, she wasn't underwater, but she wasn't flying, she just was. As she gazed around she saw a figure come out of the blackness, it was a dark blue SeaWing, and when she flashed the stripes on her wings, it was the royal pattern._

 _"W-who are you?" Aquamarine stammers._

 _"I am Queen Sapphire of the Royal SeaWing lineage!" The strange SeaWing replies._

 _"Why are you here..." Aquamarine thinks back to the dreams. "Why are you possessing me!?"_

 _"That... isn't me..." The former Queen replies sadly._

 _"Then who is it!?" Aquamarine roars. Sapphire sighs._

 _"As you know, Anumis Dragons will get corrupted if they use their power too much." Aquamarine knew where this was going. "And it happened to me... I kept think 'You're all right, I don't feel different' or 'oh well, it's not like_ I'm _going corrupt' but I was, I didn't realize it, but I was... maybe it's better to show you."_

 _"Show me, how?" Aquamarine tilts her head to the side._

 _"This is how..."_

 _Aquamarine got lighter and her head was spinning, suddenly, it was like she was watching a conversation, she watched Sapphire and Ripple grow up, Ripple train to be Queen, while Sapphire found love in a NightWing, Sapphire became pregnant... and corrupted, she tried to cling to her last sliver of light, her love, Morrowseer, but he had moved on to another, a NightWing named Secretkeeper, Sapphire fled, and made a stupid choice, while pregnant, she got rid of Ripple, though she could never truly kill her sister, so she put her under a sleeping curse by enchanting their celebratory dolphin to put Ripple to sleep until the royal SeaWing glow once again she'd it's light upon her, she challenged her mother in her sister's stead and won, then she gave birth to two eggs, in a blind rage, she smashed them both._

 _Later she found love with a SeaWing, though it wasn't true, and had Coral and Shark, when Coral was six, she challenged her mother for the throne and won, and that is the story of Sapphire, The Corrupt SeaWing Queen._

 _Aquamarine blinked away a few tears._

 _"So you see, my darkness wants revenge, and it possessed the weakest female Anumis it could find, you."_

 _Aquamarine took a step back and thought, then it clicked._

 _"Wait. Animus!" She gasped._

 _"Yes, you are an animus, Aquamarine." Sapphire sighs. "But it is only a curse, whatever you do, do not use your power."_

 _"I... I can't- wait, what about my mother?" Aquamarine asks. "I can't back out!"_

 _Suddenly a black version of Sapphire emerges._

 _"And, why, my dear granddaughter, would you want to?" The new Sapphire asks calmly._

 _"No, don't listen to her! You must run, get out and fly far away, trust me, it's the only way!" The blue Sapphire tells Aquamarine urgently._

 _"No! Stay and fight, rip the poor dragon's wings off, use your power!" The black Sapphire crows._

 _Aquamarine screams and clutches her head._

 _"Just stop!"_

And then she woke up.

 **There you go, since I have decided to do a mini series, there's one chapter left, and then an epilogue, after that there will be a few more stories, and then a big series featuring the main characters of all the short stories, so don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Aquamarine!**


	7. Run Away

**The final chapter before the epilogue.**

Aquamarine looks around, panting.

 _I know what I must do._

She dashes to where Bubbles is sleeping and shakes him awake.

"Eh... Aqua?" He looks up at her with still sleepy eyes.

"I'm leaving. I... I can't fight mother, I can't lose another." She hugs him fiercely and the grabs her pack as Bubbles shakes the sleep off.

"Woah, wait, you're leaving!?" He exclaims.

"Shhh, don't wake the entire palace." A pause. "And yes, I have to."

"No you don't, can't you withdraw?" Bubbles questions, Aquamarine almost smacks herself, of course he wouldn't understand why she has to leave, he wants educated on the challenge laws.

"I can't, every challenger gets one chance to withdraw... I past mine up." The SeaWing feels a few tears in her eyes.

"B-but... but..." Bubbles looks up at her with sad eyes. "I can't lose another sibling."

Aquamarine's eyes soften.

"And you won't, someday I'll come back, when I'm ready, and challenge mother, I'll be alive." She turns toward the entrance, when she pauses and glances back. "And... if Flare comes back, tell her... tell her I'll be in on the outskirts of the Rainforest."

Bubbles nods and she dashes off, packing a few precious supplies, and misinformation Bubbles' weeping.

As she passes by her mother room she spots a glimmer, it's a necklace with an Aquamarine gem, she looks down, and then swipes it.

She puts it around her neck and the coolness of it feels soothing. She swims down the tunnel and flies out into the sky, to the Rainforest.

 **All right, the epilogue is next, and then this book is finished, but read the next one, it's called 'Diamonds and Feathers'.**


	8. Epilogue

**And the final chapter to FBA, aw, oh well, I suppose I'll see you again in the next book!**

Tsunami was standing on the same ledge that Aquamarine had howled her grief those nights ago, she had sent out many search parties, not caring that she would have to face her daughter in battle when she got home, she just wanted Aquamarine to be safe.

As Tsunami looked over the land, she saw a fiery red shape winging its way towards her.

 _Flare?_ Tsunami gasped. It was true, the SkyWing that had been Aquamarine's friend was currently flying towards her, at an extremely fast pace, and beelining it for Tsunami.

Tsunami barely had time to blink before the red blur crashed into her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Flare quickly backs up and stares at Tsunami worriedly. "I-I came to apologize for the actions of the SkyWings, and... and to see Aquamarine..."

Tsunami softened her glare.

"That would be wonderful... except... Aquamarine disappeared." Tsunami informs the SkyWing.

"What!?" Flare's eyes widen. "When... why?"

"Because she challenged me, and then declined an honourable backout, so the only choice she felt she had was to run away, and now." Tsunami set so her jaw in grim determination. "I'm determined to find her."

"Then I'll help you!" Tsunami turns over in surprise.

"Why?"

"Because she is my friend too." And with that Flare flapped away, wings catching the breeze.

 **See you in the next book.**


End file.
